


Fine Lines (Between Love & Hate)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, Mates, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Romance, Shapeshifting, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval's life after Maleficent released him from being her servant, she did however allow him to shift from raven to man as he wished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Maleficent had freed Diaval of his services, he had been sad for he would have to leave his mistress- who he was very fond of- but also Aurora as well. Then he realized he could go find his family, he bid his friends a farewell & had flown off.

  
    
Diaval grew tired of the long flight back to his family, they lived on the other side of the Moors. Diaval was about to land when he heard all this commotion coming from his far right, he began heading in that direction, hearing familiar caws & squawks. He cawed back when he realized it was his mother & siblings.

 _What's going on?_ He questioned as the flew closer, _No! Mom!_ Diaval was terrified at the scene unfolding before his eyes. A wolf, larger than a normal one,  & its pack were closing in on his family, he could tell by the erratic flapping of his mom's good wing corrected his suspicions; her other was probably injured.

His older brother squawked loudly, _Leave us alone! We haven't done anything wrong you monsters!_ The leader wolf merely laughed, Diaval dived  & landed besides his family, all gasping.

 _Diaval? Diaval, you've returned!_ His sister, the same age as him cawed, wings opening  & feathers fluffing slightly. They happily hugged, holding one another close.

 **Awe, a family reunion... How disgusting. Malacca, you're up, time for your first kill.** The lead wolf spoke, the family of ravens pulled apart, whispering prayers as the smallest  & youngest wolf walked forward; her eyes a soft violet, fur a hazel with tiger like cream colored stripes on her neck, back, & the fronts if her legs.

 **But father, she is a child! Even I haven't had my first kill yet, why is it she has the privilege?** The young male wolf on the right of the alpha asked in annoyance. The elder wolf whipped around, snapping his jaws at his son.

 **She will be alpha when I die, she needs to start learning how to kill properly. She is level headed & a fair wolf unlike you my son, you have favorites & a bad temper,** He snarled. The son bowed his head, eyes showing hatred as he glared up at his father. He turned his attention back to his daughter, giving her a nod. Malacca continued stalking towards the feathered family, Diaval cowered behind his brother.

 _Please, leave us be,_ Diaval said quietly  & slowly approached the wolf. The moment his eyes met the young wolf's was the moment he imprinted, & he realized by the look in her eyes she had imprinted on him too. Malacca turned around, stopping her packs slow approach.

 ** _Father, lets leave these birds alone. They are not enough to fill, let alone feed our pack. We are going to have to relocate soon anyhow,_ ** Malacca spoke. Diaval's heart hurt at the fact his mate was going to leave right after he met her.

 **Malacca, what has come over you? We at least need to feed the pups, they will not survive without the birds' meat. Kill them, now, prove that you deserve to be alpha,** Malacca's father said.

Malacca shook her head, **_What if I don't want to be alpha? It is you who wants me to be alpha_. ** She said looking over her pack, _ **I don't want to be alpha. You can ridicule me all you want, but as long as I'm still breathing... This raven family is under my protection. Even from you.**_

 _ **Traitor! Traitor to her own kind!**_ All her pack barked. Malacca glanced over the hunch of her shoulder to the birds, a smile in her. She looked back to her father as he growled loudly, in a pouncing stance.

 _ **I will not fight you father.** Malacca_ said stomping her paw against the cold earth beneath her claws.

 **Then I'll make you!** Diaval squawked as the elder wolf tackled the smaller one. The family of ravens shielded their eyes with their wings while the wolves watched; jumping,  & howling, & barking words of encouragement to their alpha. Malacca squirmed as her father picked her up by the scruff of her neck, tossing her into a nearby oak tree. She yelped & stood on shaky legs, then charged at him, clawing at his face; trying to gouge his eyes out. Diaval removed his wing, seeing the blood on Malacca's coat.

 _You won't win Malacca. You must run!_ Diaval cawed  & frantically hopped around. Malacca looked up from her position below her father, her eyes pleading with the raven's.

 _ **Ugh, stupid birds- fly away! I can handle this!**_ She snarled in annoyance.

Diaval's sister screeched, _We can't you idiot, our mother can't fly!_ Diaval's brother hit her with a wing,  & fixed her with a look.

 ** _Then you fly... I'll carry her_ ,** she suggested. Malacca had taken notice her father had backed down. She stood, whimpering at the pain in her side as her torso contracted. She quickly hurried to the mother bird's side & kneeled, allowing her to climb aboard. Diaval & his siblings had taken flight, & hovered ten or so feet above them, she didn't question why her pack let her go, she just quickly hurried away, following the ravens to wherever it was they needed to take their injured mom. Malacca remembers when her & her brother's, Conan, mom had been injured after taking down a young, eight point, sharp antlered buck. They managed to get her back to their den, but when winter came, her wounds grew infected & she died a slow, & painful death. Neither sibling could forget the frail look of their once so strong, & loving mom- her strength let her live a little longer but soon faded, but her loving side remained true. Malacca shook her head, riding her head of the painful memory.


	2. Mates

_Back! Get back you mutt, get away from our mom!_ The female raven squawked  & batted away the she wolf with her wings. Diaval stood defensively in front of the giant furred creature, dark eyes showing anger.

 _Diaval, you're home_ _._ Diaval turned his attention away from his rude sister to his mother as she stood, wing tucked neatly against her side. He approached her  & nuzzled the side of her face with his beak. _Where have you been? It's been years..._ It pained Diaval to see his mother's weathered black eyes, her once jet black feathers now faded,  & gray.

 _Maleficent, the fae of the Moors saved me from being beaten to death by a farmer. She turned me into a human, but allowed me to shift into a raven as well, to be her wings & spy on King Stefan. She had me stay & we watched over Aurora- she's the queen now- as she grew up to keep her safe... She finally released me after Aurora turned eighteen & here I am._ Diaval explained.

 _All that matters is you're home now,_ his mom spoke softly before looking at the wolf. Malacca had laid down, wary of her stinging side. _Hello, thank you for saving my family & I. Might I ask why my dear wolf?_ Malacca's ears perked up at realization the mother was speaking to her, she sat up, sitting in front of the small birds.

 ** _I... Uh... Ma'am with all do respect, I do not even know myself. I'm still just a young wolf, I'm only a little over two years old. Which in human years I guess I'd average around fifteen. My mom always taught me things about our kind... When she passed on, my father didn't really teach me anything asides from alpha things_ ,** Malacca shrugged, ears flat to her head & not because she was happy. Diaval's mom felt bad for the young wolf & lightly rubbed her head against the wolf's leg. The wolf's eyes conveyed a smile to the raven mother's who showed an understanding.

 _I think I know why you helped us!_ Diaval spoke up seeming excited. Both mother  & wolf turned to Diaval, Malacca had a curious look on her face while his mother looked at him knowingly. _We ravens, Malacca, we ravens mate for life. We imprint on a particular soul... I think I may have imprinted on you, & I think you imprinted on me._ He explained happily. Diaval's brother, Cale, & his sister, Bethany, gasped.

 _ **... What? Wait, imprinting? My mom told be about that once...**_ Malacca began pacing about. _**When you imprint... God what did she say that meant... She said it meant you were made for each other- mates! Yes, she said mates**_. She barked as she remembered. _ **Wait! That means I'm mates with a raven?!** _ Malacca exclaimed.

Diaval's mother nodded, _Yes young one. You two are made for one another, species doesn't matter. My son will make a fine mate for you, he'll treat you well._ She said proudly, her chest puffing out slightly.

Malacca shook her head, _**But he can't be... He's a bird! I have no problem with your kind, I'm just saying, we're enemies by blood.**_ The young wolf paced more quickly. Diaval's heart fell as his mate rejected him. She stopped her pacing  & stood up straight, nose high in the air, sniffing. _**A human... In the Moors? Quickly ma'am get on, I'm getting you out of here.**_

 _Call me Cassidy_ , she said climbing atop the wolf once more. Diaval, Cale, & Bethany led the wolf to their nest, it hidden on the side of a mountain. Malacca stared up, the nest had to be at least twenty feet in the air.

 _ **Hold on, I have an idea. I do however need you to get off please.**_ Malacca said nicely. Cassidy nodded  & hopped off, happy the wolf had manners. What happened next no one expected. The wolf slower turned into a girl, neon blue wisps of dust (magic) flowed around her. Diaval shifted himself, green smoke surrounding him & scaring his family more. The she wolf had deep brown hair with vanilla colored streaks in it, it slightly longer than Diaval's, her skin was fair, & her bright violet eyes faded ever so little, a light glow still illuminated from them.

"Woah, you can shift too?" Diaval asked, it had been so long since he had used his voice. It sounded foreign to him. Malacca jumped at the soft, calm voice that came from behind her.

"Yea, I'm kind of a sorcerer," she said. Diaval was taken back by her voice, it didn't match her nice, yet dangerous human body or her wolf body, her voice was quiet, & soft, delicate like the petals of a lily. She picked up the mother raven, & carefully tucked her into a pocket in front of her cloth like cloak, then began to scale the side of the mountain. Diaval watched from below, intrigued by the teen girl. Malacca had wrapped Cassidy's wing before hand, then slipped her into the nest with ease. Cale & Bethany landed in it soon after, snuggling closer to their mom for the night. Malacca sighed, remember how her, her mom, & brother use to do the same. She was so wrapped up in the sleeping birds her foot slipped, & she lost her leverage she had, & plummeted to the ground below.

She closed her eyes, "Oomph!" Diaval had managed to catch her in his arms, one looped under the bends of her knees, & the other holding her upper back. "For such a sure footed animal, you are kind of a clutz." He pointed out. Malacca glared at him & squirmed out of his hold.

"I am not a clutz! Don't insult me feather head!" She growled but her attention focused on something behind Diaval. He slowly turned, met by the point of sword.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked incredulously. Diaval all but scared, placed the tip of his finger on the sword, & pushed it down & away from his chest.

"I could ask of you the same. What are you doing in the Moors? Humans are not allowed here," Diaval replied back. Both men laughed.

"If you're not human, that what are you?" The other further back asked. Malacca ignored the eyes of him as he eyed her up & down.

Diaval smirked, "Watch." Malacca didn't see the point in shifting back into a raven, the men obviously weren't afraid of a bird. They grinned wide at one another & began closing in on Malacca; their intentions clearer than the cleanest water. Malacca growled harshly at them, eyes flaring brightly.

"Oh, what do you turn into? A butterfly?" They mocked. She growled, canines lengthening, & claws peaking ever so slightly.

"More like a wolf," she snarled. Malacca was ready to pounce but instead decided to disarm them more modernly, she landed a good kick to both men's family jewels. Both crumpled over, weapons falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

Diaval walked over to Malacca, "I suggest you leave the girl alone." He said standing besides her. He noticed just how tall she was as he stood besides her, he was 6'0 but it seemed she was maybe an inch shorter than him, making her 5'11.

"I think you two have overstayed your visit here in the Moors. If I ever see you, let alone smell you again I will kill you. If I ever so hear of you stealing from here, or even thinking of coming back..." Malacca leaned down to eye level with them. "I will find you." She threatened, teeth still sharp. They nodded & scrambled away, leaving their swords.

"You were amazing I must say," Diaval praised, dark green (almost black) eyes staring into a soft violet. Malacca blushed & bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, but your whole idea about shifting into a raven wasn't the best of ideas my feathered friend," she said & playfully pushed him.

"Hey, feathered friend?" He asked. Malacca stopped laughing immediately, she stared at the raven man in fear.

"Uh... It's okay if you don't wanna be friends... I'm just here to protect you until my pack- ex pack, forgets about you guys." Malacca said softly, eyes staring at the ground in front of Diaval. He strode towards her, resting his hands on her waist. He leaned in closer, eyes holding her attention now. Malacca stood completely still as the bird leaned into her personal space, breath fanning over her face, & noses bumping slightly.

"No... It's not that I don't want to be friends. It's just that..." he trailed off, head turning to the right, he slowly extended his arm as Malacca's hand ran up the length of it to his hand. Diaval took the next step & laced their fingers together, he too hypnotized by the gesture to notice Malacca's eyes on him. She study his features as the moonlight enhanced them, Malacca's gaze lingered over the crescent like scars around his eyes, & the one barely coming up from under his jawline, just brushing the edge of his cheek.

"That what?" She breathed. His eyes flickered back to her. Diaval squeezed her hand laced in his lightly.

"It's just that, that I wish to be more than friends my dear wolf," he spoke carefully. Malacca's lovely slender brow raised ever so slightly, it almost going unnoticed.

"As in mates my pretty bird?" She asked softly, lips in a thin line. Diaval smiled small, a blush tinting his pale cheeks, as his eyes fell to the space between them.

"Why yes, mates, exactly what I was hoping for," he replied. "So, would you do the pleasure of being my mate, regardless we already imprinted on one another?" Diaval asked smirking. Malacca chuckled.

"Sense of humor. I like it," said Malacca with a smirk of her own. She lifted her chin up, & his lips met hers in an innocent kiss, it was her first & his as well. "And yes, bird or not I'd love to be your mate." She said nuzzling along his jawline. He smiled against her hair, & kissed the top of her forehead.

"Lovely. Now, let's go get some rest okay, I know a comfortable tree," he said softly. Malacca followed but both shifted into their animal form, she slept at the base of the tree while Diaval slept above her on a branch.


	3. Healing

Malacca treaded with caution as she followed the birds over head, Cassidy & Diaval had wanted to show Malacca around if she was to protect them. They had led her to a fairly large pond, most of the Moors consisted of water, so swimming or the ability to fly was essential to exploring the land.

"Woah, this place is lovely," she breathed as she cupped her hands in the water, then brought it to her mouth to drink. Diaval landed besides her, admiring her slender neck as she tilted her head back to consume the liquid. He turned his attention to his casing mother, Malacca had healed her wing & she could fly once more. Cassidy told her son they were going to find food, & Diaval nodded, & returned his attention to his mate.

"So, do you like our territory so far?" Diaval asked as he sat besides her. Malacca stayed in her crouching position but repeatedly hit the water, staring at the ripples.

"You are birds, the sky is your domain. Not down here, this territory belongs to a rival pack, they will not take kindly to me if I ever so happen to stumble upon them. But I will," she stated & looked at him.

"Will?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I will. Later on today, when it isn't morning, I will go explore this new territory, I will heed the scents of the other wolves, but they know my smell & will follow it. If they do," Malacca paused looking Diaval in the eye, "And they are hostile. I want you & your family to stay out of it." She said seriously.

"How do they know your scent exactly?" Diaval questioned.

"The alpha of the other pack, & my father wanted to make a truce." She began, "My father offered him a female from our pack, any the alpha wanted to unite our packs- he chose me. I refused seeing the darkness & evil constricting his heart. My father understood & asked if he'd choose another... He didn't, & wasn't the last fight we had with they after that." Malacca shivered at the distance memory.

"... I'm not leaving you so you can handle that on your own," Diaval said.

"You are a bird, they will kill you," she said. "Don't be foolish!" Malacca hissed.

Diaval smirked, "Besides Maleficent allowing me to shift into my raven self, she also allowed me to turn into a wolf... A dragon too, but she took away that shift. Sadly." He said with a frown.

"I will not allow my mate to fight with a pack that does not concern him."

"I will not allow my mate to fight alone, even if the problem doesn't concern me. As long as you're apart of it, so am I," Diaval said. A few moments of silence stretched on, "So, may I help you explore this new territory? As a wolf of course." He added thoughtfully.

"Ugh fine, but the first sign of danger, we leave," she said seriously. Diaval nodded & they spent the remainder of the morning at the pond, mostly to bathe in their animal forms, & bask in the cool waters the Moors had to offer. Diaval glanced at his mate's side, he remembered the gashes there left by her ex-alpha.

"Hey, why haven't those healed?" He asked as they both climbed out of the water. His fingertips brushing the inflamed skin lightly, Malacca cringed slightly.

"When I used my naturally fast healing ability on your mother, it takes from my own healing. It's okay, I'll be fine in a few days tops." She reassured as she looked at the ripped skin. Diaval smiled worriedly at her, but he knew she'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer /.\ & also the POV will be from half of Malacca's ex-pack, & the other half will be from the rival pack


	4. I Am Alpha & Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much sums up what happened when Malacca left one pack, & stumbled into another's territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Fur & Eye Color
> 
>  
> 
> Malacca's Pack: 13 members
> 
> Olly (Alpha) ~ black, gold
> 
> Isabella (Alpha) ~ white, green
> 
> Conan ~ brown, violet
> 
> Christian ~ gray, gray 
> 
> Rufus ~ gray (black markings), blue
> 
> Kristyn ~ black (gray markings), blue
> 
> Samuel ~ brown, brown
> 
> Vern ~ brown (white speckled), brown
> 
> Leon ~ brown, brown
> 
> Ian ~ brown, hazel
> 
> Alexander (Cub) ~ black, green
> 
> Mara (Cub) ~ white, green
> 
> Valerie (Cub) ~ black (white speckled), gold

Malacca's Pack:

Olly growled harshly at his disobedient son, **You could have gotten Mara killed you insolent fool! I told you to leave that blasted badger alone.** Conan bowed his head, ears flat to the top of his head,  & flinching every time his father spat at him. Conan could care less what happened to Mara, she was only his half sister.

 **I am sorry for disobeying you. But that badger has been scaring the pups since it moved here. She needed to learn to stand up for herself ,** Conan said standing up straight, chest puffed out. Olly lunged at his son; both snapping teeth & snarling at one another as they fought just outside their den. They stopped when one of the pack stepped outside. Conan felt his ear bleeding, he mentally cursed when he realized his father had torn it.

 _Cease your fighting. Conan inside now, Olly I must speak with you alone_. Isabella said. Conan shoved his father off him receiving a quiet snarl. Isabella watched as her stepson stalked into the den, anger radiating off him. She gracefully walked over to her mate, he hypnotize by her slender frame. Isabella smiled  & nuzzled against his chest before circling around him, tail brushing under his chin.

 **Sorry you had to see that dear, but the boy's a fool & nearly got Mara killed, we can't have the next alpha getting killed.** Olly said following his she wolf's every movement.

Isabella's jade green eyes showed a smile, _Olly, Mara isn't even a year old & already you wish for her to be alpha? You don't even know what she'll be like when's she's old enough to actually hunt. Why is it you put off Conan, he's a young, strong wolf._ Isabella spoke surely. _Arrogant yes, but alpha material I am certain._

 **I wouldn't think this is the best time to even mention he may be alpha. Especially since my own daughter turned on me for a family of pillows,** Olly replied agitated.

 _Those pillows. Well the male raven that spoke up, was her mate,_ Isabella pointed up  & began cleaning her legs, & paws. Olly snarled at the thought, gold eyes filled with hatred.

 **I'm going to kill that bird & get my daughter a real mate. Not some feather head!** Olly hissed distasteful. She sighed & walked over to her mate, licking at his neck & ears.

 _I know this upsets you so, but why be mad at the bird? He has no control of it... If any wolf should die. It should be your ungrateful daughter, not only did she say no to alpha, but she also fought you, & then completely turned her back on pack._ Isabella said slyly.

Olly sighed, **You are right dear. She is the one who deserves it, not the bird... surprisingly. But what about Conan? He cannot know we're going to search for his sister, & kill her, he will fight back & create even more of a hassle.** He pointed out looking into Isabella's eyes.

 _Then lie._ She said simply, _Tell him we are searching for Malacca to apologize, & show we mean peace. Strike when his guards down, preferably when he's sleeping. After all, he's a beta, he needn't question his alpha's choices. Right?_

**Right.**

_Now come, we must hunt. The pups are getting hungry,_ she said  & began to follow the hunting squad into the tree line. Olly followed reluctantly, giving his son a stern look before quickening his pace to catch up. Conan bared his teeth at his father's back.

 **Insignificant roach, I will crush you.** He murmured. A white ball of fluff ran into his leg.

 _Why is it you talk of our dad like that?_ Mara asked as she stood upright. Conan snapped at her, making her stumble backwards.

 **He is my father not yours! You are nothing but the abomination of a tramp my father just so happened to save, I am not your brother, he is not your father. This will never be your pack,** Conan said coldly to the infant. Mara whimpered  & quickly ran off into the woods, the other two cubs hadn't notice from their game of tag. Conan smirked to himself & headed further into the den to relax.

 

* * *

 

Rival Pack:

Ronin watched peacefully over his newly born pups; two boys & one girl. Raphael & Leonardo were the same soft, golden brown, & his daughter Cora was a lovely rich brown with speckles of white dotting her paws, & muzzle. But all three shared his mate's warm brown eyes.

 _Sir! Sir!_ Ronin's attention immediately went to the two white twin wolves of his pack; Dallas  & Ruby. _We have news!_ Dallas exclaimed causing the pups to stop playing  & look at them in curiosity.

 _Urgent news! The alpha's daughter, of the rival pack-_ Ruby was cut off.

 _She's in our territory!_ Dallas interrupted. Ruby glared at her brother  & quickly tackled him, both ended up clawing & biting one another as they fought.

Ceased your fighting fools. Not in front of the little ones, their minds are easy to mold at this age. Ronin said with cold sapphire eyes. So, the alpha's daughter is in our territory eh? Any idea why? He asked. The twins scrambled to stand upright.

 _No, all we've noticed is she hangs around with a neighborhood family of ravens. We haven't a clue sir,_ Ruby reported. Ronin nodded  & glanced to his cubs, blue eyes softening as Cora managed to outsmart her brothers, & get both caught in log.

Later on tonight, we will visit them. Just us three, no one else okay? Both wolves nodded, lightly jumping in anxiousness. Now go, continue what you were doing before. No suspicion can be raised. Ronin said to them. Ruby shoved at her brother, forcing him to stumble & face plant into the dirt covered ground. She laughed but quickly realized her mistake & ran off as her brother sprinted after her. Ronin rolled his eyes, & went to release his hard headed sons from their sister's clutches.

 _Dad, what were you talking about with Ruby & Dallas?_ Cora asked curiously.

They were telling me how the alpha's daughter of the pack next door has crossed into our territory, & hasn't come to me yet asking for permission, Ronin explained honestly. He laid down, allowing Leonardo to crawl on top of him, & Raphael to pull at his ear. Cora nodded & wriggled underneath her father's head, little brown tail repeatedly smacking him in the face.

 _Does this mean there is going to be another fight?_ Cora asked, it being muffled by Ronin's fur. He lifted his head  & looked down at his daughter.

Who told you about the previous fights? Ronin asked through narrowed eyes. Cora's eyes went big & her attention fell on his mate's, Robyn's, brother as he walked by.

Lance grinned at him with red eyes, **Sooner or later my dear niece would have to find out. I'm not one for hiding anything after all... Wouldn't you say Ronin?** He asked raising a brow. Ronin growled  & launched at the other male, tackling him to the floor, Lance merely laughed. **Fight me. I dare you- oh wait, that's right, I'm more family to Robyn than you'll ever be. Lance sneered, Now get off, wouldn't want the kids to copy this later on in life, easily molded minds at this age eh?**

  
I am the alpha & the omega. I don't care you're the older brother of my mate, if I kick your ass she will forgive me. I suggest you get down off your pedestal before someone knocks you off it, because when you fall, I definitely won't be there to catch you. You'll be met by the cold hard ground, Ronin glared but let him up. Lance smirked over his shoulder & continued his stroll over to Lizzy, Ronin's sister.

***

Robyn had put the cubs to bed just as the sun set, her brown eyes soft as her mate appeared at her side. Ronin hated to see his mate still so exhausted, she had been taking care of the cubs since they were born, Lizzy & Ruby weren't much help. The only really helping take care of the cubs was their silent, unspoken beta Thomas. Never once had he spoken the entire time he had been with them. Then again actions spoke louder than words.

'Hey hun, how yah doing?' Robyn asked past a yawn. Ronin nuzzled the side of her face.

I'm fine. But you need rest, go before the kids wake up. Sleep, we can spend some time together tomorrow, Ronin said softly. Robyn shut her eyes momentarily, inhaling her mate's scent, basking in it before opening her eyes once more.

'You're right. I will, where are you going?' Robyn asked sharply. Ronin looked at his mate as her eyes narrowed to the bushes, he looked in that direction. Narrowing his own eyes at the glowing gray eyes in them.

Ruby, Dallas, & I are just doing a perimeter check. Nothing special, but you can never be too careful. They heard the pack over get into a big dispute, Ronin said with a shrug.

'Okay, just be safe. Night hun,' she said licking his face before walking into the den. Ronin bid her goodnight & began walking to his two betas, his eyes flickered to his left as a twig snapped. He was met with blood red eyes.

Thomas. Ronin said simply with a nod of his head. Thomas emerged more, glancing to the den, then to the twins, his head cocked to the side, calculating stare meeting his alpha's before nodding his head as well. Not only did the nod signal a hello, but also a bye, & an understanding that Robyn & the cubs were asleep, & to watch the den. Ronin never questioned where the quiet wolf disappeared to, but he always arrived back when his alpha needed him.

 _He's weird._ Dallas murmured.

Thomas isn't weird. If being weird means being obedient & reliable then I'm glad Thomas is weird. Now shush, Ronin said as they continued navigating their way through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Fur & Eye Colors:
> 
> Pack Alpha: 10 memebers
> 
> Ronin (Alpha) ~ golden brown, blue
> 
> Robyn (Alpha) ~ golden brown (white speckles), brown
> 
> Ruby ~ white, gray
> 
> Dallas ~ white, gray
> 
> Lizzy (Sister of Ronin) ~ brown, blue
> 
> Lance (Brother of Robyn) ~ black, red
> 
> Thomas ~ dark gray, red
> 
> Cora (Cub) ~ brown (white speckle muzzle/paws), brown
> 
> Leonardo (Cub) ~ golden brown, brown
> 
> Raphael (Cub) ~ golden brown, brown

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated, thank you for reading & I hope you enjoy the chapters to come ^-^


End file.
